One By One
by JandDkraz
Summary: I can't give that away. One, I don't know how to explain it without giving it away and two, it will ruin the essence of the story.
1. Chapter ONE

NOTE: This is my first attempt at a West Wing fan fiction. Reviews welcomed. Please be gentle. This fan fiction will have very little political take, as I am not the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to politics. Why I'd admit that, I have no idea. This is based more a relationships. (I decided to take the old one down. I needed to make changes and I didn't realize that you couldn't do any editing after you post it on site. I took some very helpful advice and brought it to good use..I hope. Thanks again kursk and reverendkilljoy! I hope this is better to your liking. Sorry for any of you who read the old..there is a drastic change to this one though...

Now on to the story.

Spoilers: Mainly "What Kind of Day Has It Been"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast or the show. I would love to own a clone of Joshua Lyman though...lol

CHAPTER 1

**One by one**

**August 11th, 2000**

_INT. Josh Lyman's office - day _

Donna Moss walked into the empty office, holding a picture in her hands. The atmosphere of the office seemed cold, gloomy and dark. Which matched the weather outside. She walked slowly over to the desk, graced it with her fingertips, and sat down at the desk but this time in his chair. She looked at the picture. (It was of her and Josh at a Christmas party. Josh sports a silly grin as he gazes back at Donna.) The glass of the frame mirrored back at her. She took a second glance at the picture as she noticed something different about it, there through the glass, she could've sworn she saw a silhouette of Josh right behind her. She smiled for just a second. Donna had to look over her shoulder to see if she was dreaming or imagining this. Nothing was there. She turned back to the picture and the image was gone. Was she dreaming? Was she going crazy? Or was it just she missed him so much? Tears streamed down her face. Falling one by one onto the desk. She was completely still and continued to stare at the picture.

"Why didn't I ever tell him?" she said in a shaky voice.

**July 28th, 2000**

_INT. Josh Lyman's office - day_

Josh was sitting at his desk, looking over a report when Donna walked in. She stood there waiting for him to say something.

"Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you just standing there?"

"I was waiting for you to finish."

"Why?"

"Uh, well…I don't know. I figured if I came running in here and started the day yelling at you, you'd get mad."

"Why would you come in here to yell at me? What did I do now?"

"Oh, Josh. Do you really have to ask?"

Before he could answer or react, he heard Toby Ziegler yelling in the bull pen.

"Where the hell is he!"

Toby walked into the office and slammed the door behind him.

That got Josh out of his seat instantly.

"What the hell, Toby," Josh asked a little sharper than he intended.

"You really think you are in position to give me lip?"

Toby slapped down the newspaper in front of him and pointed to the article in question.

"Did you have any idea there was press around when you said this?"

Josh looked at the article heading. Ignoring Toby's question. It said 'AT THE WHITE HOUSE: SENIOR STAFFER OPENS HIS MOUTH ONCE AGAIN AND MAKES THREATS TO THE CHRISTIAN RIGHTS CLUB!' He looked up at Toby, eyes wide.

"I didn't say this? Why is it always me being accused when something is in the papers? It wasn't me this time. I swear it wasn't."

"Then who was it? Who else has a mouth just as big as his ego?"

"It was…," He paused. He couldn't say it. He looked down and mumbled something under his breath, that no one could hear.

Toby knew he said something but had no idea what, "What was that?"

Josh looked at Toby in the eyes.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes. Yes, you did. So tell me what you said. Who was it?"

"I can only take so much. I said, it was Sam," He stopped, regretting what he just said. "But, Toby don't…"

Before he could finish Toby was gone.

"Oh boy." Josh sighed.

Donna could only stand there with her mouth wide open, unable to move from her spot.

_INT. Sam Seaborn's office._

Sam was working feverishly on his laptop. He wanted to finish the speech before the deadline. The deadline that Toby made. Even though the actual speech was 2 days away, Toby wanted to be able to spend time on it to make sure Sam used punctuation, see if it was readable and make any changes necessary. Toby wanted it done and in his hands by 8 AM tomorrow morning, giving Sam the rest of the day to write a 20-minute speech. Which seemed like a long time but it was a big important speech. And it didn't help the fact that Sam barely started it. Sam's mind started to wonder, maybe he just needed a break from his thoughts? Totally forgetting what he was doing, he started thinking about Mallory and how wonderful the night they had the night before. He knew he wanted to see her again tonight and finish what they had started. Sam was beginning to feel like she was the one and felt that things were escalating to a new level for them. He smiled as he pictured her in a beautiful blue silk, short cut dress, slit all the way up to her... His thoughts were quickly interrupted as Toby threw open the office door and slammed it after him.

_INT. Communications bullpen._

All the junior staffers and assistants were eyeing Sam's office. Wanting to find out what the yelling was all about. They could hear the voices grow louder with every word. Mainly Toby's voice carried.

Moments later Ginger and Bonnie walked over to the door just as the door flew open and Toby stomped out toward the Operations bullpen. Bonnie stood still watching Sam, who stood behind his desk fuming. Sam sat down, and sighed deeply. He picked up the receiver and started dialing.

"Hey! It's me. We have a slight problem."

_INT. Josh's office. The next morning._

Josh was sitting at his desk, watching TV. As Sam entered his office. He didn't look too happy. Josh knew why he was standing there though. So he got up and started walking toward Sam.

"Sam, listen…"

"No. Why would you?"

"Look, Sam. I wasn't thinking…"

"No you certainly weren't."

Sam turned to leave, paused and turned back having more to say.

"I stood up for you! And this is what I get?"

He turned a final time and walked off. Josh sighed and closed his eyes.

Flashback

TWO DAYS BEFORE.

_INT. A restaurant._

Sam and Josh were sitting with AL CALDWELL, MARY MARSH, JOHN VAN DYKE, discussing Christian rights. The whole idea of this meeting was to fix a few broken bridges between them. Only months ago they had a big blow up when Josh called out Mary Marsh on Capitol Beat. Josh wanted to fix things for his own personal reputation and also it was something that had to done for them to continue their support for the Bartlet administration. Everything was going fine until a familiar subject veered it's ugly head.

"You are way outta of line, Mary!" Sam said, anger rising in him.

"Sam…," Josh tried to stop him.

Sam shrugged him off, "No! No, Josh. They're doing it again!"

"Doing what exactly?" Mary questioned.

Sam sighed as he started, "Look, you don't like Jews. You make that abundantly clear, but…"

"Sam!" Josh warned.

"I didn't say anything that hasn't been said before," Mary explained.

"I don't care! You are judging his nature and using it as an excuse to win over…," Sam was cut off.

"Sam, don't!" Josh yelled.

"Maybe we should just leave," John interrupted before things could get out of hand.

John, Mary and Al started to get up to leave. But Sam wasn't done.

"And next time you come in here and bring your garbage of what we should believe and I swear to God if you make ANY unsightly remarks about how bad Jews are. I will hunt you down and physically beat the living hell outta you! I have had it with you! I thought judgement was something you don't do in your world? You might want to take a refresher course to be considered human!"

John turned his heals toward Sam.

"Think what you will, but did you just make a threat?" John asked.

"Don't make it be," Sam smiled icly. His gaze turned toward Josh. "Are you going to say something?"

"No, I think you've said plenty."

"Well, you'll be hearing from us. Don't you worry about that," John added before heading out of the restaurant.

Josh and Sam sat there for a long moment.

"Well, that went well, don't you think?" Josh smiled. Sam sighed. He was beginning to regret what he had just said.

End of flashback

Josh was still sitting in his office chair. He had his head in his hands. He raked his hair vigorously with his hands and leaned back in his chair.

"I have to fix this."

He got up and walked out of his office.

TBC

NOTE: I am not sure if these dates follow the actual events of the show. Because it was never said for sure what date the shooting occurred.


	2. Chapter TWO

Ok so there might be a spoiler for those who never watch this show. So to be safe...the series is all game! Also I got more advice for my future chapters, so you won't see the (INT or EXT) format anymore...see I told you I was new at this...argh

on with it...

CHAPTER 2

**August 2nd, 2000:**

Since the story broke, it was quiet throughout the communication bull pen and operations. Sam was still not talking to Josh, for he felt Josh wasn't being supportive of him and his outburst against John, Mary and Al. Sam got his share of yelling from Leo and Toby did a number on him about the article. He wasn't going to take anymore verbal abuse from anyone, especially from Josh. He tried to avoid that from happening as he showed up on time, worked and left when he was done without saying another word. He was able to get away with it for two days before people started asking questions. Josh tried a number of times to speak with Sam but was unsuccessful every time. Sure he would see Sam at senior staff and meetings but they never crossed paths otherwise and certainly not for social occasions. Josh was getting a little frustrated with Sam and how he was purposely avoiding him. He needed to fix this. He wanted to fix this. This was his best friend for crying out loud!

_Sam's office. _

Sam was working -like he always does- on his laptop. A gentle knock turned his attention toward the door..

"Come in." he called.

The door opened and Josh stepped in.

"What do you want?" Sam asked coldly.

"You know what, Sam. I have had just about enough of you." He paused. "I came in here to apologize."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Look, I am sorry I told Toby it was you. I should've just kept you out of it."

"It wasn't just you saying anything to Toby. You just sat there. This was your life they were degrading, not mine."

"It's not like I haven't heard it before, Sam."

"How could you just sit there?"

"I tried to stop you, but you were on a roll. What can I say?"

"I was defending you. I stood up for you against those jerks. Why did you have to open your mouth to Toby about it?"

"So, this is about me saying something to Toby."

"Yes!"

"It just came out. After, I tried to stop Toby and explain but it was too late. He had gone off to find you. There was nothing I could do." 'What am I thinking? I could've chased Toby down,' he thought to himself.

"And it never crossed your mind that he would react the way he did?"

Josh sighed. He was getting nowhere and he really had no explanation. He could've just kept quiet after he told Toby he didn't say it. 'I never learn, I guess,' he thought. If he didn't say another word, he'd be fine. Yes, of course Toby would interrogate him and try to get it out of him but he still could've protected his friend. Whom has always been there for him.

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"You never answered me. It never crossed your mind that Toby…"

'What is this, beat on Josh day?' he thought. "It was a mistake. An error of judgment, okay? What do you want me to do?" Josh said, patience quickly evaporating.

"Well, I guess that's it then. You're sorry. All is forgiven."

"Look," Josh warned.

"Do you realize how deep I am in with Leo?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since he found out. There has been a bunch of questions in the press asking if the president and him agree with me. If they stand by what I said. If they go against Christian rights. That last thing, I have no idea where they would think that." Sam was pacing the room as he explained.

"So?"

"So. To avoid playing favorites I have been suspended, effective immediately. For a week, Josh." He stopped and faced Josh.

"I'm sorry about that. Look, let me go talk to Leo and see what I can do."

"Don't worry about it. You can't change anything anyway."

"I can try…"

"No, because if they don't do something then they will be known for playing favorites and it will look bad on this administration, even if they DO agree with me. I opened my mouth. I made the threats. I must be punished. I'm still blaming you for saying anything though, but I will take my beating like a big boy and serve at the pleasure of the President. Even if it's not on these grounds right now."

"Did he order you to leave?"

"No but he agrees with Leo that something has to be done for the sake of the administration."

Josh took a seat at the visitor's chair. For a moment the room was silent.

"Sam, I really am sorry."

"Yeah."

"So, are we okay?"

"No."

Later that day.

_Leo McGarry's office._

Josh somberly walked down the hall. He knew he was going to be late to senior staff. But somehow he couldn't muster up enough energy to get there faster. He was the last one to show, as usual. Toby and C.J. were in mid argument about what C.J. was going to say at her next briefing. Josh knew since he could hear them outside the office yelling. However when Josh walked in, all talk stopped. They all glared at Josh. Leo smirked slightly.

"So nice of you to join us, Josh."

"Yeah."

"You look like hell," Toby throws out.

"Why thank you, Toby." He turned his gaze to Toby. "Why did you have to be so hard on Sam?"

"He didn't have to say what he did."

"Oh please. Like you wouldn't say something similar if you were there?"

"No. I wouldn't make threats like that."

"No?"

"You have to be used it by now, Josh."

"So you wouldn't say anything?"

"No."

"You don't know that. You weren't there!"

"That's enough you two! God, why can't I ever get through a senior staff meeting without you guys bitching at each other? Take it outside if you want to fight but don't bring it into this office. Understand?"

They all nodded. "Yes."

"Great. Now. We have to go to Rosslyn in a week. We need to start getting the speech together and since Sam is not able to help us. I need you, Josh, to help Toby."

Josh slumped into a chair.

Leo looked at Toby and then Josh.

"Can I trust you won't kill each other this week? Working in such close corners?"

"Yes." They both grumbled.

"Good. Let's get in the game."

They all departed the office.

Outside Leo's office, Toby and Josh walked side by side. Not looking at each other or saying a word until they reached the communications bull pen. Toby stepped ahead of him into his office with Josh close in tow. Toby shut the door after him. Josh took residence on Toby's couch. Toby took a seat across from Josh. Toby glanced toward Josh for a minute. While Josh found interest in his own shoes.

"Ok, well, since we have to work together, it might help if we were able to talk to each other," Toby broke.

"He blames me."

"Why?"

"Because I let him rant on. I didn't stop it from going too far."

"It's not your fault what comes out of his mouth. He has only himself to blame."

"He was trying to stand up for us. They just know what buttons to push."

"I've always hated them too. But if we judge, we are only stooping to their level. Besides one week isn't going to hurt Sam. He needs a break anyway. He can think of this as a vacation."

"I sincerely doubt he'd agree right now. He was pretty pissed."

"He'll get over it."

"You're probably right." A beat. He glanced at Toby, "Sorry for earlier."

"What?"

"You know, my attitude. I was just upset at how things ended between me and Sam."

"Like I'm not used to you." He smiled. "What exactly did Sam say?"

"When?"

"Before he went home."

"He's just pissed at me for ratting him out."

"Well, he'll have to get over it. Now, let's get going on this thing."

"Yeah."

**August 9th, 2000**

_The Newseum auditorium in Rosslyn._

President Bartlet was finishing up his speech.

"We hold these truths to be self-evident, they said, that all men are created equal. Strange as it may seem, that was the first time in history that anyone had bothered to write that down. Decisions are made by those who show up. Class dismissed. Thank you, everyone. God bless you. And God bless America."

The audience applauded.

Meanwhile outside the auditorium.  
Gina spoke into her wrist mike, "He's not working the rope line. Straight to the car. I've got Bookbag."

Bartlet, the staff, and Zoey walked out to the limos. Gina escorted Zoey to one of the limos.

Zoey babbled to Gina, "Baby pictures, he's heckling me with it. And visa card bills on her father  
walking to the crowd And look, now he's working the rope line. If there's ever a chance  
he's going to walk past a crowd of people. Charlie!"

Charlie walked up, while Gina apprehensively looked over the crowd.

Gina muttered, "I saw something!"

Gina turned around in time to see the shots being fired.

Moments later:

"Oh, god, we've got people down. People down, people down! Who's been hit? Who's been hit?"

**August 11th, 2000**

_Josh's office - day _

Donna gripped the picture into her chest tighter as the sound of gun shots rang through her ears. She looked up as if she was praying.

"I should've been there for you, Josh."

A single tear fell.

TBC


	3. Chapter THREE

As the tears fall we flashback to:

JULY 29th, 2000 - Late Night

Donna walked into Josh's office as he was finishing up his AP reports. She sat at the computer, emailing her mother when Josh came over to her, leaned in to her, looking at the screen to see what she was doing. More like spying on what she was doing. She turned toward him warning him to back away. He didn't back away in fact he came in closer to her. Inches away. Donna started to get up but realized how close she was to him so she sat back down. Catching the hint he backed away a little to let her get up. She got up and started to walk toward the door, she had almost reached the door when Josh asked her back.

"Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we doing this?"

"Doing what?" she asked.

"Playing these games."

"What are you talking about?" she played along.

"We always tippy toe around each other."

"Yes, we do. Remember that was part of the deal...here," she pointed indicating the office.

"Yes, I know. But I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Well, we can't do anything here." she said disappointed.

"They all think we are together already. What difference does it make?"

"Yes, but we can't let in on what is really going on."

"Which is what?"

"You tell me."

"I want to be with you, you already know that."

"And I do too, but..."

"But what, we can keep things out of the office. Just make it our own time. No one has to know. We've been pretty good at it."

"We could, but what if we are caught? What then? We could lose our jobs, Josh."

"I'd rather lose my job and be happy with you then to keep my job and never know what could've been."

"Okay, Josh, that might've been the sweetest thing you have ever said to me."

"It's true, and don't you start your crying here." he warned.

"I don't know, should we just spring it on them or get caught on purpose? What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know, all I know is I want to kiss you so bad, my head hurts."

"Stop saying all these nice things. I will have to change my mind about you."

He slowly walked closer to her, and closer, till their noses were inches from each other.

He whispered, "Gentlemen, start your engines."

He graced her chin with his finger tips. Brushed a strand of her beautiful blonde hair out of her face. He then moved his hand over her lips. Leaving them there for just a moment longer. He gazed around the room to be sure the coast was clear. His breath was warm and so hot. She closed her eyes and not long after, her lips were to his. They kissed sweetly then passionately and then it became more intense. So intense in fact that they never even saw C.J. walk in.

"Ahem," C.J. coughed.

Josh and Donna parted quickly. Josh looked over at C.J., who wore a mixed grin on her face. One of anger and over joy. Josh wasn't sure which one was on the surface.

Josh quickly responded, "C.J., it's not what it looks like." He looked over at Donna who glared at him. He continued, "Ok, yes, maybe it is.." he was nervous, "what do you think is happening, C.J.?" he asked in a high voice.

"Well it looks like you just made out with your assistant. Which I believe is a no-no."

"Any chance you didn't see anything?" He gave her a hard look.

C.J. laughed at how Josh was so freaked out and jumpy.

"I could keep my mouth shut but if you continue doing this in the office. I imagine you will get caught by someone much higher ranked than me. And I don't think they will be as happy about this as myself. Oh by the way; it's about damn time," she smiled. She turned on her heals.

"Good luck", she threw out over her shoulder.

"Wow, that was close," he came inches to her again.

"Yeah, this is what we need to avoid. How about we just see each other in between work."

Josh took that as a sign to back away.

"Yeah, want me to come by tonight?"

"Um, is that a good idea?"

"Donna."

"Yes?"

"We have already slept together, you know."

"Yes. I do recall that, very much," she grinned.

"So."

"So?"

"So, I think it's ok to continue, well, you know."

"Yeah. Ok, oh by the way, you are late for staff, yet again."

"Dammit, why didn't anyone say anything?"

"Joshua, you are late for staff," CJ said in passing.

"Damn, you women," He smiled.

He walked out with a little more spring to his step. Donna giggled.

End of flashback

AUGST 11th, 2000

Donna was still sitting at his desk. This time looking over it trying to find something. When C.J. stepped in and saw Donna was still in her same spot and saw that she had been crying so she sat at the visitors chair and watched her for a moment.

"Donna?"

"Yeah?" answered not looking up.

"Are you ok?"

Donna gave C.J. a look of "what do you think?"

"Scratch that. I know the answer. Look, Donna, you should go home and rest. Being here is not going to do any good."

"I'd rather work. Keep my mind off of it," still deep in her scavenger hunt.

She sighed and didn't say a word for a moment.

"Donna, I know this is hard for you but, he's gone. I know you don't want to talk about it but there's nothing we can do."

"I should've been there for him. Why wasn't I there?"

"I don't know. But to be honest I'm glad you weren't there. We could've lost you too and Josh would not want you to see that. He'd never be able to forgive himself if something happened to you."

"I don't care. I wanted to be there for him, for his last breath," she started to cry at that last word.

CJ got up and went to her. She rubs her back and let Donna continue to cry.

"Get it out, Donna. Let it all go. I'm here for you."

CJ even had tears in her eyes at that time.

"I loved him too. I miss him too."

They continued to talk about past moments and continued to cry.

Donna sighed many times to get her emotions under control or the best she could for that matter.

"C.J.?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you know about Josh and I, but there is something you don't know."

"What is that?"

She was silent for a long time.

"Donna?"

"I uh.."

"What is it?" CJ pressed.

"C.J., Josh and I have been together for some time now. We've been hiding it from you guys for the administration."

"Really?"

"Yes. We..." she couldn't continue.

"You slept together," CJ finished.

"Yes, but not only that but..."

"But what?"

"We were together.." .Donna was having a difficult time finishing..."we were together...the night before..."

She bust into tears.

"...before he died."

TBC


	4. Chapter FOUR

She was laying in bed with Josh when she suddenly woke up and she screamed. It woke Josh and he quickly was at her side. He held her for the longest time as she told her story.

"Josh?" she said groggily.

"Yeah?"

"It was horrible."

"Your dream?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"I dreamt that you died in Rosslyn."

She cried at that moment.

"Oh sweetie. Everything was fine. We were very lucky."

"Yes but I dreamt about losing you and how I was to carry on without you." She turned to Josh and in a desperate tone.

"I could never go on without you. You can never leave me. Do you understand?"

He laughed a little.

"I would never leave you. You needn't worry about that."

He was gentle with her as he remembered how hard it was for her to see him suffer the way he did. He held her even tighter.

"Hey, one last thing...when are you going to fix things with Sam?"

He smirked at that, "Let's not worry about that tonight."

They kissed and she snuggled against his chest listening to his heartbeat, strong heartbeat. She was able to smile again. She quickly drifted off to sleep. Josh glanced at her one last time, smiling, knowing she felt safe. He soon feel asleep too.

THE END


End file.
